Differential pressure sensors installed in internal combustion engines are discussed in DE 10 2006 054 043 A1. Pressures are thermodynamic variables and may be used in internal combustion engines for temperature and/or mass flow rate measurements of gases flowing through a fresh-air intake system and/or through an exhaust-gas emissions system. These are used, as a rule, by a control device of the internal combustion engine, in order to inject an optimum fuel quantity into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine for a particular operating range of the internal combustion engine.